True Heart of a Fan
by Sohmas4me
Summary: Complete! This is starting out as a normal story but it later will turn into a sortakinda, mixedup, scifi, fanfiction, thingy in the second or third chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is starting out as a normal story but it later will turn into a sorta-kinda, mixed-up, sci-fi, fan-fiction, thingy in the second or third chapter._

_I **DO** own all the "living, breathing," characters in this chapter. But in the next few..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One 

Iris sits at her table during lunch chatting with her three friends, Mai, Jack, and Aura. Only four students sit at the eight-person table. All of them are wearing anime or obscure band t-shirts. The four of them talk about computer and video games, manga, and anime.

"You made it from level 1 to level 9 in one sitting?" Iris asks, taking a bite of her sandwich, "Yeah, right."

"Hey! I did!" protests Mai, pushing her orange glasses back up her nose, "It took me four hours and only one cheat code!"

"Yeah, you probably went into 'god mode'" Jack teases, sipping his Diet Vanilla Coke™. _(AN: roflmfao at the TM)_

"What the fuck! Why wont you believe me?" Mai exclaims, "I only fixed my health one time while fighting a boss."

"Okay, okay," Jack says, "you know how we are, always teasing..."

"What Jack is trying to say, is that they're sorry," explains Aura, who has her nose buried in the most recent translated volume of Fruits Basket.

"Well, I still got to level 9, and that's all that counts." Mai mutters. "By the way, did any of you do last night's math homework? I was too tired to do it." she asks.

"Ha ha. You didn't do your homework!" giggles Iris in a singsong voice.

"You can copy mine" Aura says softly, still reading her manga.

"You ruin all our fun!" moans Jack and Iris.

"I know I do." Aura replies evenly.

"Thanks bunches!" Mai says, snatching the paper, "You'll get it back before Mr. Smith collects homework!"

"You're welcome" 

A few minutes pass while the four friends eat, (Jack and Iris) read, (Aura) and scribble and mutter incoherently (Mai).

Suddenly, Jack loudly exclaims, "Aw, fuck. If only Inspector Pain from Faerie's Landing was real! We'd have so much 'fun' together!"

Some of the surrounding tables stop their conversations for a few seconds and stare at Jack, while Iris tries, and fails, to control her laughter.

Mai looks up, finally finished copying, with a confused look on her face.

"What did I miss?" she asks, looking from Jack's blushing face, to Iris almost snorting her milk, to the staring tables, and back again.

"Jack just proclaimed his gayness, for all to hear, in a very funny way again." Aura explains, being the only level minded person in the group at the moment.

"Oh," Mai says, switching seats and sitting next to Jack. "Jack, you are going to need to stop doing that... you don't want to get beat up again. Right?"

"Yeah, I know," Jack says, remembering what it was like, "Believe me, I know."

Iris says, "Mai, why did you have to go and make him so sad all of a sudden?"

Mai replies, "It's the only way I can get through to him. I have to make him remember what it was like so he doesn't get hurt again."

The bell rings, and everyone leaves the lunchroom to go to their lockers.

* * *

_Author's Note: I thought you might like to know a little bit more about our main characters before the next chapter. So, I wrote a few sentences about each one._

_Iris is the unofficial group leader. She is almost 17 years old. She has the biggest house, and the most cash. Meaning, she's the one with all the Anime DVDs.. She may now be the "Queen of Weirdos" but surprisingly, she used to be a very popular girl. Her favorite food is PB&J, but she will settle for pizza any day._

_Mai is a sorta kinda crybaby. She may not act like it, but she turned 17 last month. She has a "secret" crush on Jack, but everyone but Jack knows about it. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her Dad. Her favorite food is waffles and she has a secret recipe for them to die for._

_Jack is the school's resident 'flaming faerie'. He is 16 and a half. He used to get beat up in middle school but now that he has friends, and the bullies leave him alone. He is out to his parents and they are mostly okay with it. Jack will eat just about anything, but his favorite food is veggie burgers._

_Aura is a sometimes annoyingly levelheaded girl. She is the oldest, being 17 years and 3 months. She used to live on the streets, but was put into a good foster home in 5th grade. Aura's favorite food is the pineapple for reasons unknown.

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: The first chapter was all my original ideas, but now Sailormoonhannah is going to be helping me out a little bit, since I suck at continuing stories. This chapter is going to have the first appearance of a character from Faerie's Landing._

_Disclaimer: Iris, Mai, Jack, and Aura belong to me. I Dont Own Faerie's Landing though._

* * *

Chapter 2 "Manga Party! Manga Party! Manga Party! YAY!" sings Jack.

"Calm down or we're not letting you come," exasperated Aura mutters.

"Awww don't be mean to Jack," whines Mai.

"He's just all spazzed out about Faerie's Landing. Number 8 being released into the english-speaking world is a big deal for him. You know how he is with Pain..." Iris scolds.

Eyes roll, heads drop, and if this was a cartoon there would be sweat drops.

"After school, parking lot, be there or be square." Iris commands.

"Yes master," everyone responds sarcastically.

"All hail Lady Iris!" Jack says with enthusiasm, pretending to worship Iris.

"I mean it. I'm giving you guys 15 minutes after last bell, and then I'm going to Tokyokid whether you're in my car or not." Says Iris sternly.

"We know the drill by now." Aura tells Iris.

"Yeah, every time a new manga come out we go through the exact same thing." Mai adds.

When the bell rings to signal the start of first period, Iris, Mai, Jack, and Aura cut their conversation short, and rush to class.

* * *

None of the four friends pay attention in class, their minds are on the party that night. 

The day drags on, and finally, the last bell rings and school is officially over for the week. Students hurry to their lockers. Some, like our four, are rushing to meet their friends. Others, need to get to their after school jobs.

Iris is waiting at her green minivan, looking at her watch.

"One more minute and I was going to leave without you," she scolds.

"You know that we'd chop you up, cook you in pies, and feed you to our pets, if you leave us here." Mai warns, giggling.

"Haha very funny." replies Iris.

"What are we waiting for! Let's GO!" Jack impatiently says.

"Yes. Let's go." agrees Aura.

The four friends pile in Iris's car, and the CD player starts to play a mix of Japanese pop music and theme songs that Jack pirated from the Internet.

When they arrive at Tokyokid, Iris gets the manga while everyone else looks around.

Aura looks at the CDs, Mai at the manga, Iris looks at the figurines, and Jack dives into the posters.

After half an hour of searching, the friends are ready to go and purchess their items and leave.

"So what did everybody get?" Jack asks. "I got two new posters!"

"I bought the manga, a Chobits figurine, and a Kyo pin." Iris says.

"The soundtrack to the fifth season of Sailor moon. The Starlites' music was interesting." Aura tells Jack.

"I bought the first two 'Steel Angel Kurumi' and the DVDs for the first season. I know the second season sucks, but I've heard that the first one was really good." says Mai.

* * *

They talk as Iris dives back to her house to start the party. When they arrive, Mai asks what type of pizza everyone wants her to order.

"Hawaiian." demands Aura.

"Black olives with pepperoni, and extra cheese!" Jack sings.

"Cheese please." Iris asks.

"And I'll steal some from you guys." Mai says.

Mai calls a local pizza place, and orders three large pizzas as well as a 4 large bottles of soda, sprite, coke, diet coke, and orange soda.

"Okay everyone. Its $38 including tip," Mai informs her friends, "that's $9.50 each."

Everyone groans and digs in their pockets or backpacks for the cash.

They wait for the pizza and talk about what they think is going to happen. Once the pizza arrives, everyone grabs plates, napkins, and cups and heads upstairs to begin the party.

But they first have to set everything up. Aura lights about two-dozen candles while Jack pulls down the shades. Mai arranges most of the lit candles in the middle of the room with a few around the edges and sets about 20 pillows around them on the floor.

Once everyone is finished setting up they quietly sit down and Iris passes each friend two of the 8 manga.

"Its Aura's turn, so she gets # 7 and 8. Mai, you have 5 and 6. Jack, you have numbers 3 and 4 and I have the first two." She reminds them.

"But what about me?" a new voice asks

Everyone jumps and looks around. Sitting on Iris's bed is a Tall, handsome man. He has a kind, happy face, and spiky black hair with a small ponytail in back. He's wearing earrings that look like a mix between flower petals and guitar picks. He has a bracelet of the same design. But the first thing you notice is that he's wearing large goggles that are pushed up onto his head.

"Hey," He says, smirking and taking a brief glance at the manga. "I'm Pain. Looks like you already know a little bit about me."

Jack faints.

* * *

_Author's Note: Soooo how do you like it so far? Oh, I just love cliffhangers... Please review!_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: hehe... I know the chapters are über short but it's just my writing style. Be happy with what you've got. Yeah... I would like to add lemons and limes to the fanfic, but I'm not sure if I should... um, okay on to chapter three!

Disclaimer: I own Iris, Mai, Jack, and Aura but I don't own Faerie's Landing.

Chapter 3

"Whoa. I didn't expect that response. He just... well, fainted." Pain says, surprised.

"Its just that Jack's practically obsessed with you." Iris explains.

Mai runs out of the room and gets a glass of water. She returns quickly and splashes it on Jack's face. He wakes up.

"Oh my gawd! I just had the strangest dream." Jack murmurs, then looks around and screams "OH MY GOD! IT WAS REAL!"

Pain smirks, and holds out a hand. "Nice to meet you. I guess you're my fan club."

Instead of shaking his hand, Jack jumps up and kisses Pain. Pain's surprised at first, but then relaxes and kisses back. Aura and Iris have amused looks on their faces but Mai looks hurt. She quickly covers it up by blowing out the candles and fixing up the room.

Jack explains, "I promised myself that if I ever met you in real life I'd do that."

"No problem. I never turn away a cute guy." Pain responds, and Jack turns bright red.

"How'd you get here?" Mai asks, determined to stop the flirting.

"It was a mistake. I was trying to get the wizards' realm and help Fanta and Ryang out. But Fanta is the only one in Avalon who can travel in portals without any risk of mistakes." explains Pain, helping himself to some pizza, "by the way, do you know if I'm in the same world as I was in a few minutes ago?"

"No you're not." Aura says, who just finished flipping through the manga "You're from these. But you're picture's disappeared from all 8 manga."

"Well then, I might as well get Fanta out as well. Be right back." Pain tells them as he opens a portal and disappears.

A few minutes later both Fanta and Ryang jump out of a new portal as well as Pain.

"I couldn't leave young master behind," Fanta tells her brother "Who knows what kind of trouble he'd get into?"

"He'd most likely create 15 evil affinities." Iris, Aura, and Mai say, in unison.

"How'd they know 'bout it?" Ryang asks, confused.

"Apparently, we're characters from a manga that these four have been reading." Pain explains.

"Oh, um, okay." Ryang responds, still utterly confused.

"Well, nice to meet all of you." Isis says.

"We were just about to have a little party and read the next manga in the series." Aura tells them.

"But we can postpone it for a few days." Mai adds.

"Yeah, we'd love to show you around." Jack says.

"But first, we have to get Inspector Pain into some normal, American, clothing." Iris tells the faeries and Ryang.

Jack takes a better look at Pain and says, "You look like you'd fit into some of my clothing. Iris, can you drive me and Pain over to my house so he can borrow some clothing?" He asks Iris.

"Sure," She responds. "Hey Aura, how about I drop you off at your house so you can pick up your car? We need to show our guests around our world and I can't fit 7 people in a 5 person car."

"Alright." Aura agrees.

Once everyone arrives back at Iris's house, Fanta runs out to tell Pain something. Everyone else follows her excitedly.

"Guess what? Young master's magic eye doesn't work in this world! I just did a reading to make sure and I'm never wrong!" She excitedly tells him.

"That's great. I was kinda scared that he'd create evil affinities here and we wouldn't be able to deal with them." Jack says.

Aura arrives in her used Toyota, and rolls down her window.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Aura demands "Lets go!"

"Yeah! Lets bring 'em down town and show them around!" Mai adds.

Everyone piles into the cars and heads off. What they don't know is if they only stayed at the house a few minutes more, they would have met three more visitors...

_Author's Note: Haha! Cliffhanger again! But don't worry. I've been posting chapters every other day, so the most you have to wait will most likely be only a day... See ya soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: So, can you guess who the three new people are? I have to give it away so I can clarify something. As you may remember, when reading the manga, when you first met the King of Avalon you thought he was a girl for obvious reasons. So, for the first few paragraphs, I am calling him a her. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: Iris, Mai, Jack, and Aura are MINE! But, sadly, I do not own Faerie's Landing.

Chapter 4

One of these three new arrivals is medium height, with long, blond hair, and a mischievous grin on his face. Two antlers sprout out of his head. He has a collar around his neck, and an extremely short 'girl' is holding the leash.

"Well, it looks like we made it through, but does anyone know where to?" He asks, looking around.

"No, I don't you stupid Goodfellow." a taller girl answers. She has very long, blonde hair, which is tied back. She is wearing normal clothing and is scowling at Goodfellow but holding the other 'girl' possessively.

"Calm down Medina, I opened the portal so it has to have lead to Fanta." the short 'girl' answers Goodfellow. She is wearing a basketball jersey over slightly baggy pants and is smoking a very long pipe. "I am the king of Avalon, after all." (AN: Oh no! Whenever the king is here, Medina is crazier than usual! Mwuhahahahahaha)

"Goodfellow, see if you can sniff out Fanta's scent." The king tells Goodfellow.

"I'm on it, majesty, no need to get testy." Goodfellow responds.

"So what do you want to do first, food or shopping?" Iris asks the group.

"Food." Ryang answers.

"Food. But only if its fried shrimp." Responds Fanta.

"Shopping!" Pain pleads, looking sadly down at his reflection in a store window. "I'm sorry kid, but these clothes are just not for me." He tells Jack.

"Well, Pain does need some clothing that fits him better, so I vote for shopping, then food." Jack agrees.

Everyone else if indifferent, so they decide to buy an outfit for Pain.

"I have my credit card, so we can get just about anything, within reason." Iris explains.

They go into a store and Pain starts looking around.

"How about these?" He asks, holding up a pair of faded jeans with fake paint stains. "They look pretty good."

"Sure. Just go and try them on and if they fit I'll buy them for you." Iris tells him.

He tries the jeans on and walks out of the dressing room wearing them to show his friends.

"So? How do I look?" Pain demands.

"Wow. Those are perfect on you." Jack compliments.

"Yeah, those fit very well, and they look good too." Fanta tells her brother.

"You now all you need is a shirt and we can leave and get something to eat." Ryang mutters.

After much searching, Pain finds a shirt at Hot Topic. Black, with a blue flame on the back, it says 'Faerie all the Way' on the front in pink letters.

"Hahahahahahaha... that shirt was made for you!" Jack says when he sees it.

Everyone else is trying to control his or her laughter, but it isn't working very well.

"I donno, I think it's a little too accurate for comfort." Fanta comments.

"Okay, you've got your outfit, lets go and get something to eat." Ryang says impatiently, his stomach grumbling loudly.

This time, people listen to him and they go to a sub shop.

"I almost went out of my mind, that scent was so hard to find." Goodfellow remarks, as the three faeries stand out side a sub shop.

"But you followed it here, and that's what counts. Here's a treat." The king says, handing Goodfellow a Playboy.

"You are the kindest, my king! If I was a girl, I'd give you a ring!" Goodfellow replies, and starts to flip through the magazine.

Iris, Fanta, and the gang walk out of the shop, bellies full. The king's eyes light up.

"Fanta! I've missed you!" he yells, throwing his arms around Fanta.

Medina goes nuts.

Author's note: Okay, so how did you like it? It was kinda hard writing those rhymes for Goodfellow... he's one of my favorite characters and I'm going to have him talk a lot more in the next chapters. This is going to be my last update of the week. But never fear! On Monday, there will most likely be another chapter to post. I know that there is no plot... but hang with me and it will reveal itself in a few chapters. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Welcome back. I did not update over the weekend because I did not have any Internet access. If you are reading this and you are not Sailormoonhannah, please let me know that you are. Thanks Hannah, for reviewing all of my chapters though..._

_Disclaimer: Iris, Mai, Jack, and Aura, are figments of my imagination, meaning, that they are mine. Pain, Fanta, Ryang, Goodfellow, Medina, and The King, are not figments of my imagination, meaning that they are not mine._

Chapter 5

"Get your dirty, half human hands off my fiancé! You bitch!" Medina screams at Fanta.

"Hey, I believe that his majesty is the one who hugged Fanta, not the other way around." Pain reminds Medina.

"I don't give a flying fuck! He's my fiancé not hers!" Medina screams. "We've been engaged for over 1000 years!"

"Medina, milady, you're causing a scene. We'd best get out of here, I mean." Goodfellow says, trying to calm Medina down.

"Besides, I think you're embarrassing the king." Iris remarks.

This calms Medina down enough to ask, "Who the hell are you?"

"Let me explain," Pain says as the 10 people walk back to the cars. "According to these people, we are characters from a manga that these four humans enjoy reading. Number 8 just came out, and they were going to have a small party to celebrate. They were just about to start, when I took a wrong turn in a portal, and I turned up here. I decided to go back, and get Fanta, and she decided to bring Ryang along with her. We were just exploring when you came here." He finishes.

"But how did you know where to go when you came here? And why did you come?" Aura asks.

"Well, I found out that Pain, Fanta, and Ryang had disappeared into a new world. I became curious and decided to follow them. Medina was in Avalon and she followed me along, and I took Goodfellow along because he's good at finding people's scents, especially girls', and I wasn't exactly sure where they were." The King of Avalon explains.

Upon arriving back at the cars, everyone squeezes in and heads back to Iris's house.

Once they arrive, Iris remarks, "Thank god that my parents are away this weekend. They'd have a fit if they saw that 6 more people were staying over."

"Not to mention that three of them are guys that they don't know, and that two of them are EXTREMELY hot." Aura remarks, and everyone glances at Goodfellow.

"But where is everyone going to sleep? I know you have enough rooms, Iris, but still..." Mai asks, looking concerned.

"I'll sleep with Jack/Pain!" Pain and Jack excitedly say.

Exasperated groans all around.

"Okay, how about Medina and Fanta, Ryang and Goodfellow, Jack and Pain, The king gets his own room, and then Aura, Mai and me?" Isis proposes.

Everyone agrees, and heads off to bed, It Is about midnight after all...

Medina and Fanta aren't, shall we say it, overjoyed, about their room.

Ryang and Goodfellow have mixed emotions about sharing a room, but they don't complain.

Pain and Jack are very excited about their sleeping accommodations and head off the their room very quickly.

The king would prefer to be sharing a room with someone, mainly Fanta, but he's used to it so he doesn't mind that much.

And the three human girls were expecting to be in the same room anyways so it doesn't matter to them. Except that Mai isn't happy about Jack and Pain sharing a room.

_Author's note: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Review! I feel so0o0o0o unloved! There is now officially no plot what-so-ever, it's just going to be randomness and I'll write whatever I want as a go along. Oh and if you haven't figured it out, next chapter is going to have alime..._

_Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Okay, I've never written a lime or a lemon so don't flame at me if it sucks. I hope that you've been enjoying the story so far and I also hope you enjoy the pevertedness of my mind. When characters are thinking it's going to be typed in **bold** okay?_

_Disclaimer: I own Iris, Mai, Jack, and Aura, and I can do whatever I want with them and I will not get flamed for changing them... But I do not own Pain, Fanta, Ryang, Goodfellow, Medina, or The King of Avalon, and I have to try my best not to completely ruin their characters._

Chapter 6

"Well, 'night." Jack says, and kisses Pain.

"Yum. Can I have some more?" Pain playfully asks.

"Haha. You forget that I'm in my best friend's house..." Jack says, and then thinks it over. "But, a few more kisses are okay" He smirks.

Begin, the heavy duty kissing.

_Okay, here's where the lime starts (I've never done this before)_

Unknowingly, Jack gropes Pain and starts to 'help' him undress while Pain does the same to Jack. Both of them already are semi-hard and are rapidly getting harder by the second.

Jack realizes what's happening and slows down but Pain begins kissing his chest and neck and Jack forgets all about where he is.

Its already a warm night, and the room becomes even warmer as the two men begin to sweat.

Suddenly, Jack's hand takes on a life of its own, and reaches down to stroke Pain's large penis. Pain gasps in pleasure and does the same to Jack.

Jack moves his other hand onto Pain's moving one and pumps up and down, up and down.

**Oh my god! I think I'm gonna burst! (Must be all those centuries of practice) And we haven't even fucked yet!** Jack thinks to himself.

**Wow, he's good! One of the best I've had. Can't wait 'till we fuck...** Pain thinks.

"Whoa, let's slow down a little bit, take a breather... you don't want your first time with a real Faerie to be only 10 minutes, right?" Pain asks Jack.

"Sure, you know best! I'll be right back, gotta get something, okay?" Jack tells Pain, with an evil smirk.

"Okay, you'd better be back soon..." Pain warns, grinning as well, "I think I know what you're going to get..."

Jack grabs a large t-shirt from his bag, disappears for less than a minute, and reappears with a jar of Vaseline and a huge grin on his face.

"I knew it!" Pain exclaims softly.

"Now, where were we?" Jack asks playfully.

Pain responds by stripping off Jack's shirt and begins to give him a blowjob.

"Ahh! That's Oh! Where..."

_Author's note: Okay, only half a lime... the other half is in the next chapter. Mwuhahahahahaha! Hehe. I just love torturing people... Next chapter is gonna be the other half of the lime and... I don't know... Saturday! Yeah, Saturday, its still Friday night here in the fanfic... Haha 6 whole chapters and I couldn't even get through three days... Review! Review! Review! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Wow... seven chapters... a new record for me... How'd ya like my half-lime? Mwuhahahahaha. The main reason why I only did half was because I was typing it during lunch at school and I didn't want to get into trouble for writing about sexual intercourse... But now I am home and my dirty little mind can roam free! Hehe. Review!_

_Disclaimer: I hate writing disclaimers but I have to so... (Drum roll please)... I own Iris, Mai, Jack, and Aura, but, everyone else is part of a wonderful manga called Faerie's Landing, and I, sadly, don't own them and am not responsible for their actions... wait a minute... I am responsible for their actions, since I am the one who is making them act like they are... (Okay, I lied, I enjoy writing disclaimers, they are fun to write when I get to be utterly creative and random...)_

Chapter 7

"You sure that you're ready?" Pain asks Jack. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Yes! Yes! I've been ready ever since I first read about you! Please!" Jack impatiently responds.

"Okay. It's just that you have a small ass, especially for a gay guy... and as you have seen, I have a rather large cock, even for a faerie..." Pain mutters and places his penis right at Jack's ass opening.

"Ahh... that feels so good, push it in now. Please!" Jack moans.

Pain rams his dick into Jack's ass. After a few seconds, he slowly starts to pull it out until the head is almost out, then quickly thrust it back in.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

This goes on for a few minutes, while Jack whimpers in pleasure.

Pain starts to pick up the pace, moaning slightly with each thrust.

In Out. In Out. In Out. In Out. In Out. In Out. In Out.

The pace quickens even more, and Jack starts moaning louder and louder.

In out in out. In out in out. In out in out. In out in out. In out in out.

Suddenly, Pain's thrusts are so fast that he can barely see where he's going. Both of them are moaning loudly enough to wake up the house, which is exactly what they are doing.

Inoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinout.

And then, it's over. Their come all over each other and the blankets.

The two men are completely exhausted from their efforts and fall asleep naked and hugging each other.

It's dawn (about 6:00) when Jack and Pain wake up.

"Whew. We smell. I'm gonna take a shower, and when I'm done you should too." Jack tells Pain after a few minutes of kissing.

"Okay, you can, but I don't need to. Remember, I am a faerie, and a pretty powerful one at that," Pain responds. "I can save you some time too if you want." he offers.

"No thanks. I always take a shower in the morning anyways." Jack tells Pain.

"Kay, see ya in a bit." Pain says.

A few minutes later Jack is in the shower blushing and feeling slightly guilty.

**He must have thought that I had had sex before. Or did he guess? OH MY GOD! I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANY MORE! I need to celebrate!**

Jack jumps out of the shower and hurriedly towels off, smiling happily. He rushes back to the bedroom and gets quickly dressed. He kisses Pain passionately and rushes out of the room after thanking him.

"What was that about?" Pain wonders aloud, still getting dressed.

_Author's note: So, how was it? I'm semi proud of my first lime and I feel like trying out a lemon in some of the later chapters... Review, or I will hunt you down, chop you up into little pieces, cook you in a pie, and feed you to my many pets. Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Welcome to chapter 8 of True Heart of a Fan. Remember, there is no plot what-so-ever, and I'm open to suggestions for later chapters... I'm glad that people who I don't know are reviewing, that means that I'm loved. Enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Even though I do own Iris, Mai, Jack, and Aura, I sadly don't own Faerie's Landing. I mean, I DO own all 8 translated manga but I have no rights to the characters and Clamp (I think its clamp) could sue me if I didn't put a disclaimer..._

Chapter 8

"Happy, happy, happy, happy!" Jack sings as he skips to his friends' room.

Knocking on the door, he sings, "Wakie wakie, rise and shine, you've had your sleep, and I've had mine!"

"Do we have to? Its only 6:30 on a Saturday morning..." one of the girls asks.

"Yes you have to! I have an important announcement! I'm coming in!" Jack tells them.

The girls groan as he bounds into the bedroom, and throws open the curtains.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Jack says, "I'm in love! And, even better, I'm not a virgin anymore! We need to celebrate!"

"Um, congrats?" Iris says.

Mai starts to cry. Jack immediately notices and asks her what's wrong.

"Oh, _sniff_ its nothing _sniff_. I'm just _sniff_ so happy _sniff_ for you." Mai lies.

Jack leaves the room and begins to prepare a huge breakfast for everyone.

"I didn't think he'd buy it..." Aura murmurs as she goes to comfort Mai.

Iris says, "Mai, you knew this was going to happen sometime or other."

"Besides, he's gay, and you're not a guy." Aura reminds her.

"You're so _sob_ not _sniffle_ helping!" Mai moans.

Mai collapses in tears, and, when Jack calls up the stairs to say breakfast is ready, she won't leave the room, even though Jack is a wonderful cook.

Aura and Iris try to persuade Mai to go and eat some breakfast, and, when they fail, they go downstairs, and return a few minutes later with a large stack of Jack's waffles (made from a mix), a big glass of chocolate milk, some of Mai's favorite raspberry jam, and a small bowl of pure maple syrup.

"Thank you. I just can't go down stairs and see the two of them together..." Mai stutters.

"We know," Iris tells her.

"And we understand." Aura adds.

"I thought it was just a crush, but now, I think I've fallen in love with Jack!" Mai moans.

Jack, who came upstairs to see if Mai was feeling okay, turns around, shocked, and goes back downstairs, his good mood, shattered.

_Author's note: Whoa... another cliffhanger... Isn't it wonderful! And you have to wait a full day until you find out what happens next... mwuhahahahahaha. I'm so evil. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE, review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: Hiya! I was stuck at this chapter... and now I'm not! Hannah, you're a genius! I skipped a day, so it's now Monday... I just love substitute teachers, they let you type up fanfics during class... Hannah, thanks for the idea, without you, I would be doomed to be cooked in pies and fed to cats. Hope you like the chapter..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Faerie's Landing, even though I wish I did..._

Chapter 9

"Thank god Fanta cast a spell to help convince my parents to let everyone stay for a while..." Iris says to Mai, grabbing a few books from her locker.

"Yeah..." Mai responds, still a little out of it.

"I hope you can pull it together this week, you have a math test and a history test on Tuesday." Aura tells her.

"Err, don't remind me." Mai groans.

Alec Taylor, the star quarterback and class president, walks down the hallway, with his 'fan club' of girls following his every move.

"What a baka," Iris mutters.

"Those girls are even worse though." Aura adds.

"Yeah, worse than the Prince Yuki Fan Club." Iris giggles.

"Hey! I think he's kinda hot." Mai murmurs, staring after Alec.

"No, no, no, no, no. You are not joining the Alec Taylor Fan Club. We wont let you." Iris forcibly tells Mai.

"You're just trying to get back at Jack." Aura observes.

"No, I'm not!" Mai protests, knowing it's the truth, but refusing to admit it. "You guys said that I should move on, and I have!"

"He's the first good looking guy you've seen today." Iris points out.

"No he isn't!" Mai tells her.

"Then name who else you saw." Aura demands.

The bell rings and first class begins.

Mai has math first and she can't afford to skip, so she goes to class and gets confused on the simplest equations. After math, she has physical education, and Alec is in her class.

"Hey, Alec." Mai says.

"Um, hi." He responds.

"Wanna hang out sometime?" Mai asks hopefully.

"No." Alec tells her. "You know that I have a girlfriend and that you're a loser right?"

"Yeah, I do." Mai says, and breaks down crying.

She runs back to the girl's locker room and changes quickly. Skipping the rest of school, she grabs her bag, and runs out of the school.

She immediately heads to the local YMCA and works out for 2 straight hours. Exhausted, she calls Iris's cell phone, and Iris agrees to pick her up at lunch to drive her back home.

"So, what happened?" Iris asks, concerned.

"The usual, I'm just overly emotional today." Mai responds.

Silence for the rest of the ride.

"Well, feel better soon." Iris says, as Mai climbs out of the car.

Meanwhile back at Iris's house, Medina was trying to kill everything that moved with a pair of toenail clippers.

_Author's note: I'm loosing my touch! I can't write anymore! Ahhhhhhh! I now give you permission to make me into pet pastries... Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Yeah... chapter 9 was kinda bad... But I think this one is gonna be at least a little bit better... I think._

_Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, I don't own Faerie's Landing... bla, bla, bla._

Chapter 10

"Medina, please keep you're cool, any minute now, the humans will return from school!" Goodfellow says, trying to calm Medina down.

"Yes, Medina, you need to calm down! You're going to wreck the house!" Pain yells at her.

"It was only a kiss!" The king tells her. "Just a peck on the cheek!"

"You're lips are mine and mine alone!" Medina screams. "What were you doing, kissing that half-breed anyways!"

"We were talking, and he just kissed me. I don't know why." Fanta tries to explain.

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR STUPID WOODCUTTER FATHER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, GRIND YOU UP, COOK YOU IN SOME SORT OF PASTRY, AND FEED IT TO GOODFELLOW!" Medina threatens Fanta.

"Yum, I'll have fun eating Fanta." Goodfellow remarks. (_AN: Now now, don't let your dirty, little, minds take control._)

A car pulls into the driveway, and three teenagers climb out.

"We're home!" Iris announces.

"Home! Yay!" Jack exclaims, hugging Pain.

Aura is the only human to notice just how worked up the faeries seem to be.

"Is everything okay? You seem a little worked up." She asks the guests.

"Everything is fine, RIGHT, Medina?" The king asks.

"Oh, yes my love! Everything is great!" Medina coos.

"Just wondering, why haven't you changed into you're more, ermm... manly form?" Iris asks the king.

"It takes too much effort, and I only change when I need to do some serious magic." he explains.

"Um, sir, in that case, you should prepare to transform any second now." Pain says, looking out the window.

Ryang and Fanta join him.

"Fuck! How did that happen? Fanta! You said that I was unable to create evil affinities here!" Ryang yells.

"Young master, what did you DO?" Fanta asks Ryang.

Standing out side Iris's house, is 25 fully transformed, evil affinities.

_Author's note: Erg, see how desperate for ideas I am? Errrrrr. I need help! Hannah is away for mother's day so she can't help me. So, I am depending on you!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Hello everybody! Don't you just LOVE me by now? I really am out of ideas... I'm probably only going to have 2 or 3 more chapters unless I think of something to write..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Faerie's Landing... Even though someday in the future I will take over Tokyopop and Clamp, and..._

Chapter 11

"Nah, I don't think I need to transform for that." The king of Avalon replies.

"Hey, look! One of them manifested as Bast! Isn't that cool!" Jack says, pointing out the window.

"Are you really that slow?" Ryang asks.

"Bast must have somehow followed us to this world, and used some of her master's power to create all those evil affinities." Pain remarks.

"But why?" Medina asks.

"No idea." replies the king.

"Well, we might as well get it over with. I'll open the portal and sever their ties to us, and Ryang, how about you call Zero, just in case?" Fanta says.

"Sure. Maybe after, I can show you guys some tricks." Ryang answers.

Ryang concentrates, and a few seconds later, his skateboard appears in a small puff of smoke, floating in the air.

"Hey Zero. How's it going?" Pain asks.

"Surprisingly, I'm doing pretty good." The skateboard replies. "I get to do cool tricks, I'm well taken care of, and, Ryang lets me out every few days for a while."

"Well, now that everyone's here, lets kick some evil affinity butt!" Fanta says loudly, taking her hair down.

A few minutes later, the butts are kicked, the ties are cut, and the humans get to see some real magic. What a day!

Afterwards, the Faeries move off to another room and talk quietly for a few minutes. When they are finished, everyone looks bummed out. Fanta takes Ryang and Zero aside and they talk for a few moments as well.

"Um, can you call Mai and have her come over please?" Fanta asks Iris.

"Okay, I guess, but she's not going to be too happy..." Iris replies.

Iris calls Mai and she agree to let Iris pick her up.

When the girls arrive back at the house, Pain is almost in tears.

"Everyone, please sit down, we have to tell you something." The king somberly says.

"We're sorry to have to do this, but it's for your own good..." Fanta begins.

_Author's Note: Only a few more chapters and I am done with this fic. I am thinking of doing a Fruits Basket one next..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: I am finished with this fanfic. Hoped you enjoyed reading it..._

_Disclaimer: My brain is completely fried from studying for state tests that I do not need to study for. I am tired, and out of ideas... so I will just get it over with. I do not own any of the characters from Faerie's Landing, and I most likely never will._

Chapter 12

"We're sorry to have to do this, but it's for your own good..." Fanta begins, "We're going to sever our ties of affinity to you and then leave this world."

"Why?" Aura asks.

"We're afraid that you are gonna get hurt if we stay." The King of Avalon explains.

"But why make us forget about you?" Jack asks, confused.

"Its so you can get on with your lives," Pain says. "I know that you, Jack, will want to remember, but think about you're friend, Mai. She is so hurt by us being together that she can barely contain her hate of me, because she loves you, and she can never have you. But you have me, and it's killing her."

Mai looks at Pain, for the first time that day, shocked that he put it so well.

"Good bye. I enjoyed coming here." Medina tells the humans.

Fanta does her little chant, and severs the ties of affinity. The side effect is that the four humans pass out.

"We'd better leave before they wake up." Fanta softly says.

"Let me just return these clothes..." Pain says, gently putting his t-shirt and jeans next to Jack.

The king opens the portal, and Fanta, Ryang, Pain, Zero, Goodfellow, Medina, and The King of Avalon, jump through.

A few minutes later, the four friends wake up.

"Is there a naked man running around the house?" Jack says, picking up the clothes. "'Cause these sure aren't mine."

Searching the pockets, he finds a letter that is addressed to him, and inside the envelope is a small yellow pill as well as the letter.

"This is weird. It says 'you don't remember me, and you most likely never will, but in your time of ultimate need, drown this small pill. No, do not swallow it, but put it in H20, and very, very quickly, everyone will know. This is only for life and death, and not to be used in haste, but keep it with you always, you don't want to waste!'"

"Whoa, that's strange... you gonna keep the pill?" Mai asks.

"I say we put it in a glass of water right now!" Iris says.

"You should throw it away." Aura advises.

"I think I'm gonna keep it." Jack says, after thinking about it for a moment.

_Author's Note: Huzzah! I am finally finished! The pill has something to do with my next fanfic, True Heart Of A Fan II Fruits Basket Edition. Please read my next one. Thanks for all the support, and I'm so0o0o happy that I finished my extremely short fanfic and the next one is gonna be just as short..._


End file.
